Stefan's Angel
by Camogal
Summary: Just a short one shot for a contest I made. Its stefans birthday in the 1950's.


**Hey peeps, I dont any of the charecters. I wrote this very short one shot for a contest on the FB page The Vampire Diaries Mothers and Daughters Club. I won the contest so I thought I would share it with you all. I hope you enjoy it. I had a blast writing it. Camo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Stefan's Angel**

**_November 5, 1959_ **

**"Why do you have me sitting in a boring library?" She said flashing me a dirty look. "All these old guys keep staring at me. I don't like the '50's at all. Old men are such stuffy pigs. I really hope the '60's are better. But I really want to go back to the 1920's now those were fun times," she said with fondness. I gave her a sad look before saying, "maybe for you." I knew she was annoyed with my choice of hang out place, but it was my "human" birthday and she had no choice but to let me pick where I wanted to spend it. It is what we did. Time doesn't mean much when you live forever, so celebrating human events helped to keep me sane. The truth is I would have spent my birthday in a sewer if it meant I got to spend time with her. **

**"Awww sweets don't pout. Reading is good for your brain." I smiled at her. "Pssshhhh, I'm bored out of my," she paused. Her face turned to a look of concentration. "My brains," she smiled proudly. I laughed loudly causing the people around us to stare. "You do know you only have one brain right? Not plural." She stood up pressing herself right in front of me. Her lips were almost touching mine. "I'm pretty sure you don't even care about my brains, Stefan." Her lips hovered over mine for a few seconds nearly kissing me before she turned on her heels and sauntered away. Her long straight hair was flowing down her back in Indian braids, her thigh length flower dress billowing to the side, and her calf high cowhide moccasins making no noise as she glided away. She had every eye watching her backside as she went, including me. **

_**…Two Hours Later…**_

**We were sitting in a cemetery, whiskey on hand, snuggling under an almost full moon. It was warm for November, but then again we were in California. The hippy movement was already starting and _her_ being well her, she had to be involved in something as big as this. She was already dressing for the part. I had a feeling this would be both the best and worst decade of my life. Her hair was cascading around her face, causing her to look like an angel. Fitting considering she was _my angel_. I would do anything for her. Fight a werewolf, almost! Change everything about me, already done. Get staked for her, been there, done that. **

**There are moments in time you try to burn into your memory. Moments you never want to forget. It was in these moments that I forced myself to store up all the feelings I had for this amazing creature by my side. She couldn't know how I truly felt about her. Not any time in this century anyway. I was never sure about much since becoming a vampire. I was never really comfortable with what had been done to me. But sitting here with her, I finally made sense. In the midst of her smell, as her presence washed over me, I felt peace. With her, for the first time since Katherine walked into my life, I was home.**

**Times with Katherine had been rough, once I knew what she was. What all she had done. It's not easy to lose a brother any way you look at it. However, when you know it's your fault it's a little harder to swallow. Damon was lost. There wasn't anything I could do about it. So for the most part I just shut his memory away somewhere in my mind that was dark and damp. I only thought about him when I was in such a good place; when I wanted to remember moments like this. I know he isn't having memories like this. He is consumed with his blood lust, with finding Katherine, with destroying me. I was usually here, when I was happy with the woman beside me that I thought of what a horrible thing I had done to Damon. **

"**Stefan," her soft voice brought me out of my Damon wallowing. I grunted at her afraid to us my voice. Her smile lit up her whole face. "You are so sexy when you grunt like that," she said accentuating every word. A chuckle bubbled up inside me. I tried to force it back down but it was too late. Once I started laughing I couldn't stop. Her eyes grew darker, causing her to look evil, but her anger never quite reached her soul. She was at her most beautiful when she was trying to be angry with me. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. This wasn't helpful because it made her more annoyed and she pounced on me. I was thrown into a tree laughing the whole time. "You are such an annoying jerk Stefan. You're lucky it's your birthday or I would rip your head off." I winked at her. **

**That was all she needed to lose it. She attacked my lips with hers. We fell to the dirt in a passionate embrace, our lips never leaving each other's skin for long. This always happened with her, eventually. It wasn't that we made love often, but when it did I cherished ever second of it. I lavished in the love that she poured over me, or maybe it was just lust. Either way I didn't care. I wanted her more than I ever should. Within minutes we were locked in a lovers embrace. These are my moments I hope I never forget. We eventually found our way to the house we were staying at sometime during the night, never detaching our lips from one another. I have no idea how long we spent loving each other that night.**

**I've lived or rather been undead for years, but I never had birthdays like this; this was the best birthday I ever had. After another round with the beautiful woman I had become so found of, I lied down pulling her close to me. She snuggled onto my chest. I listened to her breathing slow and her heart rate drop. Once I knew she was fully asleep I kissed her forehead and whispered into the air, "I will always love you, Lexi." **


End file.
